


The Truth

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Dr. Riona Gallagher has just come back from her forensics conference in Washington DC. Of course, she gets kidnapped by a serial killer. Shawn saves her, and he's finally ready to ask her out.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first in my "series" of Riona/Shawn AU drabbles, ficlets, and full-on short stories. I will not be posting them in series chronological order, but rather in the order they were written. This is an AU of "Mr. Yin Presents", where Shawn & Abigail have been broken up since early Season 4, and Shawn's been slowly working through his own insecurities to ask out Riona, whose feelings he's known for years.

Riona heard shuffling above her, and she looked up to see Shawn’s eyes peeking through the slats in the pier. She sighed in relief, even as the water lapped somewhat menacingly at her skin and the rope burned against her and the pole against her back made her feel so very trapped. She was safe now. She knew that Shawn would find her, and he did. She was safe.

“Hey, Ri,” he said gently. “One blink for yes, two for no. Are there any explosives I could trigger by coming in there?”

Riona blinked twice quickly, definitely wanting out of the water. He nodded, and Riona winced slightly when she heard the splash of him jumping in. His splash was followed by the familiar sound of his father’s voice. Riona shuddered as Shawn pulled the gag out of her mouth.

“Riona!” Henry Spencer bent over her through the pier. “How was your trip?”

“It was good!” she replied. “Can’t wait to use some of the new techniques I learned about when we get Yin in the morgue.” A morbid thought, but she knew that no one at the SBPD was going to want to take Yin in alive.

“Do you still carry your Swiss?” Shawn asked Henry, tugging at the ropes keeping Riona secured.

“I taught you that,” Henry retorted.

“Well, the water’s great. Come join us.” Shawn looked at Riona. “Just concentrate on your breathing. And I promise not to try anything while I’m down there.”

Riona almost smiled before he disappeared under the water, and then Henry was there, too, giving her a reassuring pat before he submerged himself as well. Time seemed to stop as the two Spencers worked at the ropes keeping her attached to the pier, but then Shawn was pulling her away from the post that she was no longer attached to. They all stumbled back up to the top of the pier, and Riona clung to Shawn. All she wanted was to stop feeling Yin's hands as he tied her up, the rope, the pole.

“I’ve got you. You’re okay.” He had his cheek against the top of her head.

“How’d you find me?” she asked, even though she had no doubt that he would.

Shawn chuckled against her. “I saw you.”

Riona just nuzzled him. He held her until the EMTs got there, and then Riona was handed over to them. She watched him, watched him sit down and pull out his phone, and she watched the relief flood over him. She wondered what else was going on, but the shock was really starting to wear off, and she was exhausted. She watched Shawn and Henry exchange words, and then Shawn came back over to her.

“What else is going on?” Her tone was gentle, but it offered no room for avoidance, and she tried and failed to suppress a shiver.

“Juliet was taken, too. But Gus and Lassie got her. She’s okay.” He rubbed his hands over her arms.

Riona swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and leaned into him. Shawn kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Shawn’s fingers gently reached under her chin and tipped it up. “You know, I wanted to pick you up from the airport tonight, because I was really hoping to ask you out.”

“You were?” she asked.

“Yeah, I was. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks.” He smiled nervously at her.

“Same page?” she asked.

“Same page.” Shawn kissed her cheek. “Sorry I took so long.”

Riona just leaned into him. Shawn took his towel and wrapped it around her, rubbing at her sides. She smiled.

“Riona, do you need a place to stay tonight? I’ve got a spare room.” Henry came over.

“Honestly, I appreciate it, but I really want to stay in my own bed tonight,” she replied.

She knew that she wasn't going to sleep anyway tonight. She felt Shawn shift beside her, and she just tried to press closer.

“Want some company?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” She really didn’t want to let him go.

“I’ll drive you,” Henry said.

~*~

Riona found herself unable to sleep, as predicted, no matter how exhausted she was. She could tell Shawn was feeling the same, as his fingers kept running up and down her spine. But his heartbeat was steady, soothing, and it helped her focus. It was the first time that they were curled up in her bed together, though being wrapped up in his arms was as familiar as breathing.

“Shawn?” she mumbled. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” His voice was strong, yet soft.

“Your psychic abilities…are they really supernatural?” It'd been something she'd been wondering for a while, but she never really knew how to bring it up.

She felt him shift, and then she felt him pulling them both up into a sitting position. He was looking her in the eyes, and he took her hands in his.

“Why do you ask it like that? Most people would just ask if I’m psychic.” His eyes never left hers.

“Because, supernatural or not, you clearly have some impressive abilities. Does it have to be supernatural to make you a psychic? I don’t think so. But I know I’m a little more out there than anyone else at SBPD.”

Shawn smiled, and he rested his forehead against hers. “I have a photographic memory, and I have heightened powers of observation. So…supernatural meaning magic? No. But…out of the ordinary, yes. I just notice things, and I remember everything.”

“What do you mean, you remember everything?” she asked, curious.

“The first time we met, you had your hair partially pulled back with a silver hair clip with a star. You were wearing Ariats, because they’re the only shoes that can deal with all the potential muck of crime scenes and can make sure you keep your balance, because you refuse to wear pants. Your skirt came down to just below your knees, and it was slightly looser than a typical pencil skirt. Your blouse barely peeked out of your forensics jacket, but it was enough for me to know it was purple, and your purple lipstick let me know then that it was the only color you ever wore. You had sixteen Pilot G2 pens in your little pouch, and you color coded all of your observations. It was adorable.”

“You remember there were sixteen?” She blinked at him, mouth slightly open.

“A standard twelve pack with two extra black pens and two extra purple pens,” he answered. “And I know you have the same pens arranged on your desk in one of those little wire organizers, with backups in your top right drawer.”

She flushed a little.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “You were also bothered by your hair clip the whole time you were at that crime scene, but you waited until you were done making observations and away from the body to deglove and adjust it. I watched you go out the door and dead stop just to the left of the walkway, and you immediately followed protocol and degloved into a bag and then fixed your hair. You then came back in and proceeded to start yelling at me, because I was not following proper forensic protocol.”

“You _still_ don’t follow proper forensic protocol,” she answered with a small glower.

“But I do better if you’re present,” he replied, beaming.

She rolled her eyes at him, and he kissed her forehead.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” she said. “Thank you. For sharing with me.” She curled back into his chest.

“Of course,” he breathed. “Come on, we need sleep.” He settled them both back into the pillows, arms holding her tight into his side.

“Shawn?” she asked, yawning.

“Yeah, Riona?”

“Will you give me a proper kiss?” She turned her head up to face him as much as she could without taking it off his chest.

He just cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers, and she smiled as she pressed closer to him.


End file.
